How To: Not Fall for Natsume Hyuuga
by Ceyyy
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga rejected a present from Mikan Sakura and so she decided to write a little guide book on how to not fall for him. One-shot drabble.


Hey everyone! I… just had another idea for a story and tadah! Here it is! Just another drabble of mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**How To: Not Fall for Natsume Hyuuga**

A young brunette was crying with her hands covering her face. She was sitting on the staircase. Next to her was a gift that has been torn open. The wrapper was a rainbow coloured one with unicorn prints.

"Idiot, Natsume!" The girl wailed.

Judging from the scene that is being played, one can deduce that the young brunette has just been rejected by someone with the name of "Natsume".

"Why did I even bother giving him a gift?" The girl wailed louder and placed the gift on her lap. It was a poorly sewn brown stuffed bear and it was quite obvious that the little girl made it herself.

"He could have at least just accepted it! Why does he still need to insult it?" The girl stopped sobbing and glared at the bear as though it insulted her as well. "I'm never going to sew again!" And she threw the bear and it landed on the floor of the walkway.

A tall, blonde, female-looking teacher bended down and picked up the bear. He then turned and saw the young brunette with swollen eyes. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Little Mikan! Why were you crying?" He asked her cheerfully even though he already knew the answer.

Mikan pouted. "Hi, Mr. Narumi. Natsume… didn't accept my gift but insulted it instead."

Narumi chuckled again. "There… there… Why did you give him a present, huh?" He grinned slyly at her.

The little brunette's face turned unusually red. "I… err… Mr. Narumi!"

"Yes?"

"I… think… I like… Natsume." Mikan said in a whisper and quickly buried her face in her hands.

"Oh?" Narumi grinned.

"But I don't want to like him anymore! He's a meanie!" And Mikan started sobbing again.

"Then… why don't you write how you want to stop liking him?" Narumi suggested half-heartedly.

Mikan immediately smiled. "Oh, you just gave me a brilliant idea! Thank you Mr. Narumi!"

…

Back in her room, Mikan was searching for a nice book. Hotaru had once given her an empty notebook to write notes for Mikan's worst subject – Mathematics. But because Mikan really hates that subject, she never bothered to use it. Now, she found a reason to use the notebook.

"Aha! Found it!" Mikan yelled cheerfully when she fished out a floral printed notebook from out of the many cardboard boxes in her room.

The plastic cover was still protecting the notebook and Mikan happily tore it away. She grinned at it. "I shall write a book on how to not fall for that jerk." She took out a black pen and started writing.

…

**How To: Not Fall for Natsume Hyuuga (a.k.a. the biggest jerk in Alice Academy)**

Introduction

It has come to my attention that every female population in this academy has fallen into the nasty charm of Natsume Hyuuga. The only exception is Hotaru Imai. Every girl knows that the idiot (Natsume Hyuuga) rejects everyone. And it really hurts to be rejected! So, I have come up with a solution – don't fall for that idiot and you won't be hurt! In this book, I will list down a few things that you can do to avoid falling for him.

1. Run to the opposite direction when you hear his arrival through his fan girls.

His fan girls are always screaming when they see him – so, whenever you hear their screams, run to the opposite direction from where the screaming is. If you're walking down the stairs and you hear the screams from below, run up the stairs instead! Don't purposely wait for him at the staircase or run towards the stairs below! You should be able to avoid him for the rest of your life if you do this every day. But if he's your classmate and sits beside you, good luck! Just avoid him outside of classes.

You should: practise this every day.

2. Draw an ugly picture of him and stick it everywhere.

Because his face is so nice to look at, you must hate it. But because it is so nice to look at, you will definitely fall for that charm. So, look at an uglier version of him by drawing him really, really, ugly. After you've done that, paste those drawings on the wall, the door, the hallway, the classroom, the toilet and anywhere that you pass by frequently. And when you take a look at the drawing, you can laugh all you want because it looks ugly. But don't get caught pasting drawings of him or laughing at all those drawings. I'm sure you won't be able to enjoy the rest of your life.

You should: draw as many ugly pictures of him as possible to stare at them.

3. Look at other guys

He is not the only good looking one out there! I'm sure there are other people better looking than him! Take Ruka Nogi for an example. Why isn't he getting as many fan girls as Natsume Hyuuga? And those who like Ruka Nogi, likes Natsume Hyuuga as well. That idiot's ego is inflated enough as it is! Go show him that he's not the only guy that everyone likes. Looks and brains aren't the only things to look for in a guy! Personality is very, very important! Girls should like guys who are gentle and caring, not rude guys like Natsume Hyuuga!

You should: stop looking at the idiot only and take a good look at your other classmates.

4. Associate him with evil things

His personality is terrible! Why do girls still like him? Everyone should associate him with more bad things such as ghosts, bacteria, virus and Voldermort! He is as bad as Voldermort! He doesn't care about other people's feelings and he always like things going his way! He's the human version of Voldermort! But now that we are talking about Voldermort, I wonder why he doesn't use a spell to make himself look extremely handsome. I'm sure Natsume Hyuuga used some spell to make him look…oh, never mind.

You should: think of him as Voldermort!

5. Write a book on how much you hate Natsume Hyuuga

I'm serious. After you have written the book, you can read it over and over again and it will just remind you that the idiot is not everything! As a suggestion, you can write '10 things I hate about Natsume Hyuuga'. (I should probably write that too). But anyway, write a book and publish it. The number of girls and women liking him is increasing every day. This has got to stop!

You should: get a new notebook and start writing about him.

Conclusion

Stop liking that idiot, Natsume Hyuuga!

…

Mikan wrote the last sentence and smiled. She felt achieved and proud of her work. She was planning to show it to Hotaru but Hotaru beat her to it.

"What's that you're holding?" The raven haired girl asked stoically.

Mikan bounced up and down. "Hotaru! Guess what? Guess what? I wrote a book!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "About?"

Mikan passed the book to her.

"This is the notebook I gave to you." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "It was supposed to be for you to write Mathematic notes, not for writing about Hyuuga."

"Hehe… Well… Now you just have to buy me a new one!" Mikan grinned happily while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

After reading silently, Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "It's only two pages. How can you say that you wrote a book? And it's not even interesting."

Mikan pouted. "That's mean, Hotaru. I'm only 10. When I'm 30, I'll be able to write longer!"

"And what will the books be all about?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"Natsume Hyuuga, of course!" Mikan grinned.

"Don't forget to include 'how to have the perfect wedding with Natsume Hyuuga' too." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"You really think I'll marry that jerk?" Mikan said and crossed her arms. "There's no way I'll marry that jerk! He's a jerk!"

"I know everything." Hotaru just simply said. "So are you really planning to write more 'how to' stuffs?"

Mikan thought for a while. "I don't know… Maybe?" Then she gave a big smile. "Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" She pulled Hotaru's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Okay." Hotaru just let Mikan dragged her away to wherever they were going.

* * *

Just a short drabble because I felt like writing a one-shot. And as usual, I apologise for any grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me.


End file.
